


The Visit

by Wispywisps



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wispywisps/pseuds/Wispywisps
Summary: this is a fanfiction about Noodles/FreckledSeal its a joking thing but maybe not ahaha. Yeah anyways enjoy!





	The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up and share some cute moments! perhaps ill write little oneshots i dunno-

Noodles had messaged seal *im coming over :D* they assumed chaos was insuing at seals place and laughed a bit 

She had never hung out with seal (nor seen their face because of the dumb mask) so they were excited you could say 

there was a quaint little path to the little cute cottage that seal lived in 'god were they cute' they fushed a bit 'shit' they shook their head

nope no feelings they were purely friends right? 

her thoughts were stopped by the sight of the hobbit hole and knocked on the door 

\-------------Seals pov (kinda) ---------------

What the heck! noodles, their spouse had just out of nowhere messaged them that they were coming over!

i mean sure seal loved noodled and was excited but now they had to clean up!

they had already cleaned up most of the house last night so they just had to tidy and put out some tea and biscuts 

they were practically bouncing! they finally got to talk to noodles!

their mask was on so you couldnt see anything but their lower face

they had their pastel blue hoodie with some leggins and cute seal themed socks

they heard a knock on the door and took a deep breath and then opened the door 

"hey!"

\-------------third pov------------------------

noodles jumped into seals arms, the taller and stronger of the two hold them with ease "well you seem excited to see me my love~" 

noodles buries their face in seals shoulder "shut it giant." 

seal scoffed "i truly am not that taller than you my love but alright!" 

just now had noodles raised their head and saw seal lower face as seal smiled brightly 

they instantly flushed and got down from seals grasp "well what do you plan for us to do?"

seal instantly bounced "well i set up a movie area with some snacks!" they lead noodles over to it and noodles expression softens

"this is very cute." they could see seal smile as they whispered a 'thank you' and then lead them towards the gaming area

"we could play games until its movie time!" seal started setting up minecraft on the tv and sat down patting the spot nect to them signaling for noodles to sit

\----- a couple hours later------

noodles practically threw the remote down loseing a game of bedwars to seal

"youre so hacking!" seal laughed loudly in the corner "i-i promis i didnt." they said struggling to speak over their laughter 

noodles lunged at them going for the face, they started tackling seal "noodles stahp!" they laughed 

then they both froze as the crack of something could be heard

noodles looked down as the split mask fell of revealing seals face 

it was pasty with light freckles spotting their face but they were light enought to be able to tell from a distance they had them

their right eye was blueish gray while their right eye was milky whit with a large scar going down it 

noodles was in awe "um noodles?" seal spoke softly 

"your really fucking pretty." they could see seals ears and face flush "oh, um im glad?" 

noodles leaned in a bit "hey noodles my love you are very close." 

noodles backed away a bit "SORRY YOUR JUST REALLY PRETTY AND I-" 

noodles quited as seal held a fingers to their lips "its alright im glad you think so." seals eyes softened and they smiled 

noodles leaned down and gave them a quick kiss obviously scared of scaring seal 

seal returned the kiss it was sweet and innocent and thats how it stayed 

"sooooo you wanna watch that movie?" seal said getting up "um yeah, you got howls moving castle?" 

seal held up the requested movie and started playing it grabbing the popcorn and juice of the counter 

the movie started and all was well then about 3/4 of the way through noodles fell asleep snuggling into seal

seal grabbed a blanket pulling it over the two and paused the movie 

"goodnight my love." they said quietly giving them a kiss on the forhead before falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS KINDA CUTE NGL


End file.
